cardheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Hedo
Sly's duels Sly Hedo appeared in episode 1, he dueled RJ and lost. He met Lesil who challenged him to duel, if he lost he would have to give up Rainbow Neos. He lost, but to Zee, not Lesil. In episode 2, Sly dueled Lesil, if he won, he'd get Rainbow Neos back, if he lost, he would have to give up his whole deck. The duel ended in a tie. In episode 4 Sly dueled Kaido, Kaido had knocked sly to 250 LP, and Kaido had taken no damage from Sly(Although sly had 500LP and Kaido used brain control bringing Kaidos LP to 7200, but Sly used solemn judgement, bringing his LP to 250). But Sly won anyway. In episode 6, Sly dueled Lesil because Lesil dueled RJ in episode 5, Lesil won and put RJ in a comma. Lesil defeats Sly. In episode 7 Lesil takes Sly to meet Mason, leader of the underground, then Sly joins the underground. Sly defeats Serg in episode 8 and Mason gives Sly his Rainbow Neos back. In episode 9, Sly gives RJ a message(Indirectly) and, Sly disguises himself while dueling RJ until his hat is knocked off, Sly losses. In episode 12, sly and rj dueled mason and lost. In season 2, Sly used the same elemental hero deck, with the exception of the addition of the card Paradox Fusion. Sly seems to be doing better than in the first season. In the first episode of the 2nd season, Sly duels a new member of Card Heroes named Titan. Titan used a Dragon deck. Sly defeated Titan. In the 2nd episode, Sly duels Alice. Sly losses, due to the effect of the card Honest. Sly then calls it a cheap card. Alice gives sly Honest and he adds it to his deck. In the 1st Part of the 3rd episode, Sly duels a new member of the underground, Sukkaki. Sukkaki uses a dark deck. Sly wins with Rainbow Neos. In the 2nd Part of the 3rd episode, Sly duels Talon. Sly wins. Deck: Sly uses a Elemental Hero Deck; Elemental Hero Stratos Elemental Hero Prisma Elemental Hero Sparkman Elemental Hero Neos Elemental Hero Necroshade Morphing Jar Skyscraper Skyscraper 2- Hero City Elemental Hero Bladedge Swords Of Revealing Light Super Polymerization Polymerization Paradox Fusion King of the swamp Miracle Fusion E-Emergancy call Elemental Hero Ocean Mirror Force Solemn Judgement FUSION DECK: Elemental Hero Absolute Zero Rainbow Neos Elemental hero gaia Elemental hero divine neos Elemental hero wild wingman Elemental hero Dark Bright Elemental Hero Plasma Vice Sly has also used a test deck in episode 9: Card Trooper Mist Body Krebons Drillroid Brain Control Polymerization FUSION DECK: Elemental Hero Gaia PERSONALITY: Sly is usually cool headed outside of the duel, inside he sometimes doughts himself. He gets mad when his friends are put in danger. In episode 6, he couldn't ever forget that Lesil put RJ in a comma. Ever since he joined the underground, he never cared about anyone, he also told Lesil after she asked, "So, what do you think about the underground?" He replied, "It's fair." Like he had regrets joining. Sly's favorite Card is Elemental Hero Stratos. Serg mentioned it in episode 8. Also Sly mentioned that Stratos was his favorite card and he wouldn't destroy it, instead he returned it to Serg's Deck.